The Dark Tower: Final Confronation
by The Lost And Found Traveler
Summary: Roland and his expanded katet has made it to the Dark Tower. What happens next?
1. Chapter 1

They walked up the hill, and stopped. Roland was in front, of course. He had glanced around, not because he expected danger, but because it was so deeply ingrained in him that it was beyond a habit. _Always con your vantage,_ said Cort, and his last gunslinger knows it well. He glanced to the left, than the right. He paused. Surely not. It was a trick of the light. Yet he had to look. And there it was. A giant sooty Tower, surrounded by shouting roses and the swirling clouds. Roland heart swelled with pure, unfocused joy. The rest caught up, and stared too. Jake, Susannah, Eddie, Oy, Sheemie, Mordred, Pere Callahan, and Roland stood in a line across the road. No one said anything, but they were all calmly waiting for Roland to make the first move. He motioned for them to make a circle around him. They moved without speaking, for speech was not necessary. In a way it was like The massive explosion of good-mind that wiped out the guards and taheen of Algul Siento. They had convinced enough of the Breakers that killing the Beams might be a bad idea. They might have been a bit…forceful in their persuading, but few gunslingers are gentle with those who are Breakers. If any. In the aftermath of the mind-bomb, as Ted put it, there was enough psychic energy floating around to hype up even non-Breakers. Speaking of non-Breakers-

"Trampas! Hurry up, man! We got something to talk about!" Shouted Eddie.

A few moments later, Trampas ambled up the hill, talking good naturedly to Eddie as he came up. "No need to shout, Eddie. I was right at-

He stopped. Looked ahead. Shook his head. Looked again. Managed to choke out, " is that it ?"

"Aye, so it is, The Dark Tower, We've gotten here at last, Trampas!" said Sheemie cheerfully.

Trampas shook his head. "I must be the first can-toi to look on the thing, and yet we plan to _enter_ it. All the gods must have gone crazy." He shook his head again.

The Pere looked at him. "As far as I'm concerned-and I'm sure I speak for everyone-you're no more of a can-toi than I am. If there's anything to this _Becoming_ business, than you're as far gone as none of your kind has been."

Yet under this mask I still have the head of a can-toi." Said Trampas glumly.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, sugar. Sometimes it barely looks like you're even wearing a mask." said Susannah.

"Yeah, go on and take it off. At the least you'll go to the Tower wearing your true face." added Jake.

"Face!" extrapolated Oy.

"I agree." said Mordred. He glanced at Jake and gave a small smile. Jake returned it. Roland saw both, and was gladdened even more, if it was possible. Mordred was still prone to fits of depression, but he was improving. When Jake was imprisoned in Le Case Roi Russe, he found out that there was a rather unique boy of his own age in the same cell. After attempting to kill Jake a few times, he settled down long enough to talk. He was the only son of the Red king, he told Jake. He was also, astoundingly, the son of Roland Deschain. After Roland had sex with the spirit in the speaking ring, his seed was somehow mixed with that of the Red king, and given to the Spirit who had become human, Mia. She had died giving birth to him, he said. The Red king was surprised to learn that his son was completely ordinary. No mystical powers of voice, no transforming into a spider. Just an ordinary boy with a rather complicated genetic heritage.

The Red king had flew into a mad, murderous rage. He had killed all of his staff and laborers, and would have killed Mordred, too, if he had not hidden. Eventually, he came down into the dungeons, found him in a cell, and simply locked him up. With about a half-ton of food and water. When Jake was sent here when they saved Stephen King, There was barely a dent in the massive pile of food. Mordred was interested to hear about Roland. He and Jake talked, for there was nothing else to do. They swapped stories and a friendship grew among them. They were in the cell for almost a month when they were rescued by Roland. He was astounded to learn that Mordred was his son, but once he explained it, he had accepted it, and another member joined the swelling ka-tet. They had picked up Sheemie later, in the basement of Joe Collin's house.

Roland was snapped to the present as Trampas faced his back to them. He unhooked his mask down the back, and flung it away. Roland caught his breath. Could it be? Trampas turned around slowly, and raised his head. No one said anything.

Trampas couldn't take it. "Well?"

Susannah took out the small mirror that Aunt Talitha had given her. "See for yourself."

Trampas took it with a not quite steady hand. He looked into it slowly. His eyes widened. He breathed out a quiet "gods."   
Well, you'll never be as handsome as me, Tramp, but still, it's a definite improvement." Said Eddie quietly.

It was true. Trampas still looked a bit odd, but he was recognizably human. The skin was stretched a bit and the eyes were a bit wide, but that was little enough. Also…

"No more Eye of the King, Sai Trampas. What do you think that means?" asked Roland.

"It means that either the Crimson King has died, which I doubt-all evidence points to him being on yon Tower-or it means that I have died. In a way I have."

"A miracle, and not the first to be seen today, I wot. Said Roland. "but join the circle, Trampas. We've got things to discuss."

He moved in between Jake and Eddie. They all clasped hands. And looked at Roland. He gathered his breath, and spoke to his ka-tet.


	2. Chapter 2

"We are Ka-Tet, one from many." They all nodded. This wasn't news. "We have wandered, and fought, And killed. By rights we should have been dead a hundred times over." More nods, and a few smiles. "Yet here we are, at the Dark Tower of yore. All present, and, I feel, all devoted to the quest. Yet I must tell you this last, final time, at the foot of Can-Ka-No-Rey. I dragged you unwillingly into this world"- He said to Eddie, Jake, And Susannah- I forced you to leave your lives"-he said to Trampas and Oy and Pere Callahan. Roland then looked at Sheemie and Mordred. "You two I did not force, and yet you both seemed reluctant at the start. Almost as if you didn't know what was happening, and were generally negative at everything."

Sheemie and Mordred both had relieved smiles. Roland had just given them both an excuse for matters that they both felt should remain private. "Here is what I must say. You do not have to go on. I do not know what lies in yonder Tower: death, maybe. Or nothing, which would be worse."

It was Eddie who answered. "And we'll tell this to you, for the last time, I hope. We _want_ to go in, you rusty killing machine."

"Of course, Eddie. I just had to put it out one more time". said Roland. "Everyone- weapons out," said Roland as he pulled the big sandalwood revolvers out of his holsters. Jake and Mordred took out the jacked up pistols that were at Blue Heaven. Susannah had her 'Riza's out, Eddie had his .45, and Sheemie had Cuthbert's slingshot. Oy bared his fangs, and the Pere crossed himself. His only weapon was the White.

When Roland made as if to move, the Pere stopped him. "Roland, We should pray first." Roland nodded. "As you wish, Pere." The pere bowed his head and started to get into it. "O our father who art in Heaven…" And along in this vein. "Amen."

"So what are we gonna do, just walk down the road and knock on the door?" Asked Eddie.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aye, That's just silly, Eddie. The King would blast you out of your socks before you were halfway to the door. But I bet Will has a plan, don't you, Will?" Asked Sheemie excitedly.

Roland smiled. It was cold and grim, that smile. A gunslinger's smile, full of the anticipation of the kill. "I might at that. All of you, gather around and listen."

The Crimson King was getting impatient. He was also worried. That gunslinger was a trig cove, yes indeed. He and his cursed band had single handedly taken down in about a year what had taken three or four millenniums to set up. Them and their gods-damned Tet corporation. Now there was only one way to complete his goal. Kill yonder gunslinger and take his precious heirlooms. Only then could he open the Tower he was trapped on.

He mentally counted his strengths. He was in an impenetrable tower, With about twenty Sneetches. And he was up against 8 deadly gunslingers. He had to admit, the situation looked grim. _Well, Gan, It looks like you may finally have won, but don't think I'm heading to the clearing just yet. _The King set about, weaving his webs and setting his trap. As he hurried by one of the windows on the main level, he looked out. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Roland, the last gunslinger out of Gilead, the man who had haunted the Red king's dreams, the man who had quested a thousand years for the Tower, was walking boldly down the path with the priest. _His arrogance will cost him dearly, _Thought the King as he readied a handful of sneetches.


	4. Not A Chapter

Not A Chapter┘

For any of you who still care, I found this story again (tell ya true, I found this site again) and felt a little kick. I will most likely continue this story, and if it▓s only mutters in a deserted back alley, then that is enough. There will be another chapter here soon. 


End file.
